


Meeting a Goddess

by INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Gods, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt/pseuds/INeedHelpAndLotsOfIt
Summary: Plot: The Gods are finally having a meeting after years. But two of the Most ancient Gods have never met. What will they think of the other, and what will they do?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Mention of Eddard Stark/Ashara Dayne, Mention of Eddard Stark/Catelyn Tully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Jonrya Week: January 2020





	Meeting a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Jon is the Old Gods, and Arya is the Many Face God
> 
> Jon and Arya were made Gods at the same time but both never knew. This will also be a short one.
> 
> I apologize for all my shit spelling, grammar, and storyline. With that over, Enjoy.

(The Old Gods)

Jon Snow, more commonly known as the Old Gods, entered the hall of the Gods, for the first time in 15 centuries. For it was the first time since then to have another meeting with the Gods. It wasn’t much of a meeting, for it was the time when the ‘Seven’ or the ‘New Gods’, could show that they were better than him. Jon didn’t really mind, for that if they wanted to fight, well he could make it easy or hard for them. But in the end they would all end up with all their limbs missing from their body, or with their head up their arse.

So Jon opened the gates to the Great Hall, and found that all of the Gods were there. The Dragons in their human forms. The New Gods, The Father, The Mother. The Warrior, The Smith, The Maiden, The Crone, and The Stranger, all in their circle. The Drowned God, in his pool. And all the others. But for the first time, an unfamiliar god showed up. The Many Face God… Goddess. 

Jon looked back to the table, and Walked to his seat, a Throne of Weirwood. Already he could feel the hateful stares he gets from the Seven and the Fire God. Jon turned around and sat down in his seat. Jon hated the meeting, but there is one thing he loved about it. For he was the king of this room. Being the most ancient of all the gods.

Jon placed a small, not a true, smile on his face, and motioned for the Gods to sit, “Sit fellow Gods, and Goddesses. For today is the first time in centuries a meeting has been called.” He watched as all the Gods sat in their designated seats, and beside him was the Goddess of Many Faces. When he saw that they were all sitting, he continued, “So why has th-“

“The Seven have decided that the Old should hold no power in this room no more.” Jon looked over to the Seven and saw, the Father standing, “For the old should how to the New.” Jon looked to the other Seven and saw them grinning. 

A voice that held more power then not, spoke, “So your saying that you, Seven, are a better choice?” He looked over to Balerion, one of his oldest friends.

The Father nodded, “Yes. For the only place that worships him are the barbarian, and pigs of the Nor-“ But before he could continue, a Greatsword was shot at him, and his head flew off. Jon noticed everyone staring at him, he had his arm stretched out, and was standing, but the most noticeable was his greatsword was missing.

The Warrior shot up, with his swords drawn, “You dear attack, the Father! You peasant!”

“Aye, I do! For this is my place, Warrior! Remember where you are, and remember who holds the power in this place. For maybe the next time you come, you and the other Seven will never get your power replenished!” Jon yelled.

Everyone could hear the mighty howls, the bitter cold, and light roars of the beasts outside of the room. Yes this Hall of the Gods, were in his lands for he was the First God, and still is.

Jon looked to the downed Seven and with a swipe of his hand in that direction, his sword flew back, and the head returned to its place on the old fool. Jon looked back to the Seven and spoke, “Do I make myself clear.” Slowly the Seven nodded. 

Jon sat back down, and not so far away a dear friend asked with a smile, “So you were able to hatch the dead dragon eggs, my Friend.” He looked over to Balerion.

He smiled, “Aye.” But the smile dropped, “But they aren’t like yours. They are all born with white, and blue scales, and don’t breath hot fire. They breath the coldest flames I’ve ever felt.” 

Balerion and the other Dragon Gods nodded, Vhagar spoke, “Well we did put that into question when he gave the six dozen dragon eggs.” The Goddess smiled, “But like we made said when we gave them to you, they are yours, dear Friend.”

Jon nodded, “Thank you, Friends.” Jon looked back to the other Gods and Goddesses and motioned them to start their bickering, and just as he thought they started bickering. The ones that stayed silent for this were the Dragons, and the Many Faced.

Jon watched as the Goddess looked around at the bickering of the little children, with a horrid face, “Is this pretty much what they do, at all the meetings?” She said, with disgust in her voice.

Jon felt like she didn’t mean to say that out loud, and still answered, “Aye.” She looked over to him, with wide eyes, “You asked that question out loud my dear.” He looked to the gods, “Every meeting this happens, the Seven try to fight and get my throne, and then I have to cut off the fools head who try to speak down on my loyal believers.”

The Goddess looked towards the gods and stayed quiet, as she watched them argue, “What you did was hot.” 

Jon laughed, “Really?” She nodded, “That is a first.” He looked down at her, “And you look beautiful as well, Goddess of Many Faces.” 

Her eyes shot towards his, he saw them widened, “You can see my face?” Jon nodded with a smile, knowing what she meant, “How about now?” He nodded, “And now.” He nodded. The goddess released a sigh, “My ancestor did tell me that this would happen.” She looked at him. She looked him up and down, until she was satisfied, “Names Arya by the way.”

Jon stopped when she heard that name, it brought memories of a girl with messy hair and destroyed dresses to his mind, ‘Little Sister’.Jon shaked his head and smiled “Jon.” He replied, “And what exactly did, dear Jaqen H'ghar, tell you.”

Arya looked over to him, “That if a God could see my actual face, that it means a bond or something is forming, and soon we will marry and make little gods and goddesses.” She said with a flinch.

Jon laughed, “That is a lie. It is actually forbidden for Gods, and Goddesses to fall in love. And goddesses won’t be able to give birth to tiny gods and goddesses.” A sad look took over, “They give birth to monsters, and beasts of power that not even these fools could beat.” He said motioning to the other gods. Arya nodded and looked back to the other kins. Jon looked over to her, and asked, “Tell me about yourself, Arya. I know that the Many Faced name has been taken and given. It’s how Jaqen became the Many Face God, for over 10 centuries, and in my opinion the best that name will have.”

Arya looked over to him and nodded, “I will of you tell me about yourself as well.” She smiled a slay smile, “I also know that when the Old God grows extremely old that the title will be given to a mortal boy.” 

“I accept.” Jon said. And just like that the conversation started.

(Hours later: Winter Castle the Castle to the Old God and his Ancestor)

Jon sat down on his alaska king sized bed, and the only thing he could think of was Arya, the Goddess of Many Faces. For the whole conversation they had, Jon got to know the little girl, and how he became who she was. But the confusing part was her family. For when she lived she was part of House Stark, with her father being Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully. But that is the confusing part, it was who she loved most for his name was Jon Snow… His name. Jon was also from the same father, but a different mother, one Ashara Dayne.

He closed his eyes and waited for the connection to his ancestor, when it came, he asked, “Explain.” He demanded. And after ten minutes he had wide eyes and a smile of joy on his face.

Jon went to turn off the light, but was stopped by a howl. Jon left his room, and went to the front of the castle and opened the door, and who stood there was the person who was claiming his thoughts. 

“Arya? What can I help with?” He asked. He noticed that she was just crying as she had tears frozen to her skin.

The Goddess jumped at him, “I want you to do something that I never got the chance to do well you were alive.” She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, “Make love to me, Big Brother.” 

Jon grinned, “My pleasure, Little Sister.”

(Hours later)

Jon closed his eyes, breathing in his sister’s smell, and smiled. She has returned to him. For everything he wanted was to be with his little sister. Jon ran a hand over one of Arya’s small tits, and the other went below to the cunt, and felt his juices there. Jon heard Arya moan, and for some reason he knew what Arya wanted, and sat up between her legs and thrusted, watching a smile grow on his sister’s face.

(In the Heaven of the Gods)

Jaqen looked down at the two God and Goddess, and watched them fuck. Beside him was the very first old god, and just as he watched as the tow fucked. 

Jaqen looked up at the man, who looked so much like both of them below him, “It seems like the man got what he wanted, Silent Wolf.”

The man nodded, “Aye I did. For I always felt like they belonged with each other.” The man looked over to him, “And the name is Eddard Stark.”

(Ending)


End file.
